heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
Skills
This is just a list of varying skills you can add, but it's by no means comprehensive-- it's here for suggestions, because we do often get some players stuck at this point in character generation and need some ideas. You're required to have a minimum of four skills, and they should not be all from the same 'family' of skills. Obviously, the older/more elite a character is the more skilled they should be. Skills should be fairly well explained so that anyone who needs to your +sheet knows your competency level in the skill. Examples * Low or Average Skill: Marksmanship: Francis Barton's natural reflexes and visual acuity make him a natural archer. He has been practicing under Hawkeye's strict tutelage since coming to his uncle's attention, and though he does not have /nearly/ the skill of Clint himself, he is a fair shot, and his abilities will only increase with time. Hawkeye has also been making sure Francis has been learning other marksman's 'tricks' (such as throwing knives, quarters, etc.) Eventually Francis may even surpass the 'World's Greatest Marksman' but for now, he is still a work in progress. * Medium or High Skill: Finances: As the future leader of the League, Damian Wayne was trained to manage their vast resources and so has a basic knowledge of banking systems, investments and other elements of the financial world. This is something he continues to study and finds endlessly fascinating. * Expert Skill: Thieving: Remy LeBeau is one of the world's premiere thieves. He may very well be the best, but it's kind of hard to tell--it isn't like there's SAT tests for this kind of thing. In any case, he's got an incredible talent for it, and it takes a special person indeed to even know Remy's been by. His ability to steal things covers a lot of skills, but this one mostly touches on his ability to get into a location and back out again with the target of his attentions. Remy is an unsurpassed lock-picker; he can get through any physical lock with little more than a piece of metal, and is capable of picking most locks from almost any angle or--on occasion--with his feet. He's also very adept with bypassing more complex or modern locking mechanisms, possessing a host of little gadgets that allow him to do anything from looping security camera feeds to mimicking fingerprints or retinal patterns. As a side-effect of this skill, it is almost impossible to keep Remy restrained for any length of time if he's conscious. Even without his mutation's help, he can get out of damn near any restraints he's been put in, short of some kind of full-body device. If it can be stolen or broken into, rest assured Remy can do it. He's got an incredibly light touch and is an accomplished pick-pocketer, able to lift almost anything off of someone without much trouble. ''Combat and Related Skills'' Parkour, Street Fighting, Marksmanship, Weapon Use, Acrobatics, Stealth, Arts, Self Defense, Tactician, Slinging, Espionage, Demolitions ''Language Skills'' Linguistics or Multilingual (use if you have multiple other languages known, list them within), Language, American Sign Language, Special Forces/Operations Handsign ''Social Skills'' Streetwise, Schmoozing, Showmanship, Charisma, International Relations, Willpower, Politics, Leadership, Subterfuge, Perception, Intimidation ''General Skills'' Tinkering, Mechanics, Electronics, Gambling, Sleight of Hand, Driving, Piloting, Disguise, Cooking, Cybernetics, Business, Science, Engineering, Hacking, Dancing, Theiving, Swimming, Music (Vocal and/or Instrumental (name instruments)) Category:Character Generation